1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support stands and, more particularly, to a support stand used for supporting a display body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical support stand for flat-panel displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors, generally includes a base, a monitor bracket, a first hinge assembly positioned between the base and the monitor bracket, a second hinge assembly, and a third hinge assembly positioned between the monitor bracket and a display body. The first, second, and third hinge assemblies provide rotation around three rotational axes.
However, the monitor bracket is generally made of magnesium alloy and zinc alloy. Therefore, a material cost of the monitor bracket is high. In addition, each of the first, second, and third hinge assemblies includes a plurality of resilient washers and a plurality of friction washers, to provide frictional forces. Thus, the first, second, and third hinge assemblies include many components, causing high production costs. Furthermore, the frictional forces applied on components of the support stand are unequal. Thus, a usage life of the support stand is shortened.
Therefore, a support stand to solve the aforementioned problem is desired.